


A Little Light Blurs Inside

by DragonDancer5150



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonDancer5150/pseuds/DragonDancer5150
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a medic, the most painful experience is helplessness.  Drabble.  Intended G1 cartoon but works for any continuity. COMPLETE</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Light Blurs Inside

Author's Note – TF-Speedwriting prompt – "Pick one line from this song and use it to inspire a story."  "This song" is _Sorrow Expert_ by Iris.

Disclaimer – “Transformers” and all related characters, events, and concepts belong to Hasbro, Takara, and any other related owners/distributors/producers.  I get no monetary benefit from this.  My benefit is the enjoyment of dealing with beloved characters.

"A Little Light Blurs Inside"  
by DragonDancer5150

Ratchet held the mech.  It was all he could do.  The mech's spark chamber had taken too much damage, and Ratchet just didn't have the tools or any of the life support equipment he needed, not out here on the edge of a battlefield megamiles from the nearest med-bay.

By contrast, his patient fought, spark flickering and guttering in the exposed casing.  It was a losing battle, much like the one around him.  He should be helping.  His friends were out there.  But he couldn't abandon the mech dying in his arms.

He sat vigil until the light went out.


End file.
